Fortune Faded
by KrystalShadow
Summary: SG-1 attempt a rescue mission with the help of Braitac to "save" "themselves" and a civolization that was enslaved by the Goa'uld. But things go wrong quickely and they find themselves in more danger then planned . . . (SJ - R&R)
1. Enslaved

*^*^*  
  
Title: Fortune Faded  
  
Season: 7  
  
Aurthor: Becci  
  
Pairings: SJ  
  
Spoilers: None, i don't think, i'll tell you if there are! :P  
  
A/N: Well, lalala, another SG-1 fic, i love SG so much, and i love Jack, but who doesn't?! Anyway, i don't get the title, it was had to think of one and then i just was listening to that song and just put it down :P I wanted to add Jonas to this story but i don't know if he died, or what happened to him, so i can't, unless someone can explain? I never saw that episode -_- Anyhoo, please enjoy, i'll try to do long chapters :P and review please! no flames though! Oh yeah, and about the clones, they never died in that episode when they were fighting Kronos (SP) So . . . Pretend that never happened and Don't mind that :P Thanks.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Chapter One :: Enslaved  
  
*^*^*  
  
The 'Gate shimmered blue in the morning air, the clear cloudless sky flowing above it. The silence was only disturbed when four figures appeared in the space where the once blue had been and the 'Gate hissed as it shut down. Colonel O'Neill walked foreword, glaring at his surroundings and thenn began to walk foreword, "What?" he asked to himself, "No welcoming party?"  
  
Carter and the other members of SG-1 followed him, Carter looking around for any signs of danger and testeing the radiation on her hand-held device. Then she put it away as they arrived at an open field. "Everything's OK sir," she said, but Jack wasn't really paying any attention.  
  
"I still think there should be a welcoming party-" Jack said and he was answered by some movement in the bushes ahead of them. Jack raised his gun slightly, as did Carter. Teal'c stood still, not fearing the worst and Daniel remained still also, annoyed that there was no ancient writtings.  
  
"Whoes there?" Jack asked, taking a few steps foreword. The bushes parted to reveal about four or five people, who took a few steps foreword and then stopped, lookign at the strangers and their weapons. One of theese peopel seemed to be the leader, he had dark black hair and worse what appeared to be trousers and a tunic. "Oh, well, what'dya know?" Jack said, still not putting down his gun.  
  
"We wlcome you," The man said, his hands spreading out by his sides, he did not appear to be armed in any way. Carter looked at Jack and they both lowered their guns. "You have travelled through the eye of the Gods?" he asked.  
  
Daniel glared at them and then the Stargate behind them. "Yeah, we come from a place called Earth," he said, knowing it was not very true. But he smiled and the aliens seemed to take it in.  
  
"I am Nareed of the Uldon people." He said. "We welcome you to travel back to us to our city and meet with our leaders," he sighed with a smile, nto getting any closer to the strangers.  
  
"They appear to be primitive," Teal'c said to Jack, "But we can not be sure . . ." Jack nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, Nareed," He said, letting his gun hang around his neck, "Take us to your leader . . ." Sam and Daniel raised an eyebrow at him but no-one else seemed to understand the irony of what he had just said.  
  
*^*^*  
  
The Uldon people's main city appeared to be more advanced to be very advanced, not what SG-1 had expected at all. It seemed to be made of metal, however something was fammilliar about it, as they walked down the main street, none of them noticed.  
  
People looking at them, dressed like Nareed, were whispering in their own little groups and some even went back into their houses. Ahead they could see a large building, it looked like a palace of some sort, SG-1 exaimed it, all except Teal'c who had realised something disturbing. "O'Neill," he cried, grabbign his friend by the arm. Jack turned round and looked at him, as if asking 'what?', "This technology and design . . . It is of Goa'uld."  
  
Jack had little time to react, soon Daniel caught on. "Why didn't we notice this before," he cried, angry with himself, it was quite possible Nareed had just led them into a trap, and they had been so stupid to just believe him?  
  
Before Jack could say anything they heard some fammilliar footsteps behind them, Jaffa. As they turned they saw a paraid of Jaffa following them, a caped figure they did not recognize in the middle of them. "Our Lord approaches," They heard Nareed say and all around them the Uldon people fell to their knees and suddenly the situation became obvious to SG-1, But it was too late . . .  
  
Theese people had been enslaved by the Goa'uld and they had just walked into a trap.  
  
The Jaffa at the front broke apart, each one goign to a different side and the cloaked figure came foreword, it's face seeming to be a mass of a shiney substance. Carter looked at himand suddenly realised what he was, but still, no knowledge of who he was.  
  
He spoke in a deep voice to his two front Jaffa; "Stun them," he growled, "I want them alive . . . Or you could say, working." and with that he looked down as his two Jaffa drew their serpent-like weapons and pointed them at the shocked SG-1.  
  
Without enough time to react each member was shot down by the Jaffa, their bodies being stunned in a blue shockwave. Each one of them dropping their weapons and falling to the ground.  
  
Anubis nodded and turned away, to walk away and so did his Jaffa. Nareed looked up from the ground where he had been staring at the people who had come from the Eye of the Gods. Why had his God done this? Were these strangers evil?  
  
*^*^*  
  
A/N: How dead am i? Very, i am soooo sorry that that chapter was so short, it was more like a prolouge, OK? Sorry! but please could you, in a review tell me: What those stunning snake-like weapons are called, not the staff ones, the others, what happened to Jonas, How to spell Tari or basically the Goa'uld word for Earth and how to spell Selmac, that Goa'uld inside Jacub? Anyhoo, thank-you so much, i don't know alot of stuff, i just like to write the fanfiction and watch the show! so put me right ^-^ Thanks! And next chapter will be longer! 


	2. Message

A/N: Im Back, with another WONDEFUL update! They are wonderful right? Please and Thanks for reviews! ^-^ and sorry for spellings, i am trying -_- Anyhoo enjoy! Please, no flames can i just say too :P Like i always do!  
  
*^*^*  
  
Chapter Two :: Message  
  
*^*^*  
  
Sam sat alone in the breifing room at the SGC. She had been sat there for quite a while, not quite sure what she was doing. She read an old mission report Jack had wrote. It all seemed pointless now, they had gone out trying to explore the universe and all they had found was an empire of Goa'uld who want to destroy it.  
  
"What ya' doing Carter?" Came O'Neill's familliar voice from behind her, interupting her trail of though. She turned round on the chair to look at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"Not sure sir," She said. Jack was standing at the top of the stairs in his casual clothes, an overcoat and some gray trousers. Sam however still wore her uniform, a plain green shirt with her ID badge hanging from it and camoflage trousers. Jack looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your not coming along then?" He asked, this vacation she had said she would go with him and they would stay in a cabin close to the Missisipi, but she had totally forgotten about that. She stood up and looked at him.  
  
"Umm, sorry Sir-" she began.  
  
"Jack Carter," he said, leaning on the handrail, "We're off-duty remember?" But just then Hammond came walking up the stairs, at a rapid pace, almost running and saw Sam and Jack, eyeing them as he came closer, "Sir?" Jack asked, Sam smiled at him saying "Sir,"  
  
"Colonel," he said and then turned to Sam, "Major, i realise that you would be about to go off-duty but we recieved a transmition earlier i really think you would like to see." Carter sighed, it seemed like she never got nay time off. Jack looked at her sideways.  
  
"Couldn't some other team check it out Sir?" he asked but Hammond shook his head.  
  
"I really think this is somethign you need to look at Jack, Teal'c and Daniel are alreay in the control room," Jack shrugged and looking at Sam, who nodded they dechided to take a look, what harm could a look do?  
  
They arrived in the control room a few seconds later, where the sargent was sat about to load something onto the screen. Daniela nd Teal'c were stood behind him, they both turned round as Sam, Jack and Hammond entered. "OK," Hammond said, looking towards the sargent, "Let them see it."  
  
SG-1 watched as an image formed on the screen. At first it was just of a normal field, they couldn't figure out what was wrong, Then they saw some staff blasts, being shot across the screen. Daniel bent down slightly to get a better look as he raised an eyebrow. In the camera they saw Jack, panicking. "Hey, it's us again . . ." he cried, then he disapeared as a blast was shot at him. Then he grabbed the camera and his face filled it all. "Listen, General, me, and people, we need back-up here-" and before he could shout anymore the camera was thrown away and the image went blurry.  
  
Jack stood back, thinking about it for a moment, "I don't really look like that do i?" He asked, looking from Sam to Hammond. "Do i?"  
  
"We nned to help them Jack," Hammond said, realising he was trying to avoid that point.  
  
"Do we?" he asked, with a sigh, "I mean, they shouldn't even be there, their only robots-"  
  
"But sir," Sam said, "We have too, they are us, if you get me?"  
  
'oh great' Jack thought, he could never agrue with Carter, despite the fact that he was a higher rank, sometimes it seemed liek she didn't care. Jack shrugged, "Fine, OK, We'll go help ourselves then . . ."  
  
Daniel looked again at the screen, "Did we get any idea of how many Jaffa there will be?" he asked the sargent.  
  
"No," he answered, "It looks like there is only a few though."  
  
"We'll send just you, SG-1, and then if you need back-up we'll have more teams on stand by," Hammond said, trying to re-asure them.  
  
Just then the 'Gare activated by itself, the hige blast was sent out and the Iris immideatly closed as the siren began to sound above them. "Unaurthorized offworld activation!" the voice boomed as Carter looked at the screen.  
  
"We're recieving something Sir," She said to Hammond, "I just can't recognize it."  
  
Daniel lent over her, and tried to read the message on the screen, but it made no sense to hime ither. "It looks Goa'uld-" he said, unsure. Teal'c then looked at it plainly and stated;  
  
"It is Braitac."  
  
"Are you sure Teal'c?" Hammond asked, before giving any orders. Teal'c nodded and so as did Hammond, "Open the Iris," he ordered toi the sargent who did so and through the window they saw security teams pile intot he gate room as the iris opened.  
  
Indeed it was Braitac, he stummbled through the 'Gate, ignoring the airmen, pointing weapons at him, "CLOSE THE IRIS!" he cried, looking up at Teal'c and the others in the control room. Teal'c nodded to the General who nodded to the sargent who carried out his order.  
  
The iris closed behind Braitac and they heard something hit it in recurance. As soon as they heard the 'Gate shut down SG-1 made their way out of the control room and down to the Gate room, they were there within a couple of seconds and Teal'c ran upto Braitac. "Old friend;" He said, reaching out and touching him on the shoulder, "What happened?"  
  
"Me and a few other Jaffa loyal to our cause were ambushed by some of Anumbis' Jaffa on a journey, the others were killed but i managed to escape." He said simply.  
  
"You OK?" Jack asked, "Need any help?"  
  
Braitac shook his head, "I will be fine, ready for more work within a matter of minutes, my symbiote will make sure of that," he said, watching as Hammond entered the room. "I am just sorry about the other Jaffa, it was a great loss." Then he turned to General Hammond, "Hello again Hammond of Texas."  
  
Hammond nodded, "Hello Master Braitac," He said, "I think, if you wanted too, you might be just in time for a mission."  
  
Braitac smiled, "I will be glad to help, what is this mission?"  
  
"I will explain as we prepare." Teal'c said and Braitac nodded in thanks.  
  
As they walked out Jack looked down at himself and then around, "But . . .But, guys!" he cried after them, "We were meant to be going on vacation . . .?" he cried, but no one was there to lsiten to him, they had all gone. 


	3. Us

A/N: Thank-you, some reviews! It's OK if you don't know the answers to my questions in chapter 1 just review anyway, however it would help if you did ^_^ Thanks. Anyhoo, I can't think of anything else to say so i better just get on with it, eh? Oh and i finally got Blink's album :P I don't know why you needed to know that but hey ^-^  
  
*^*^*  
  
Chapter 3 :: Us  
  
*^*^*  
  
Anubis sat on his throne, his head down and therefore his face hidden. He didn't look when his first-prime entered the room and got down onto one knee, not looking up at his master. "Well?" Anubis asked finally, still not looking up.  
  
The Jaffa in front of him however looked up at this point and nodded firmly, "They are ready," he said, sounding pleased with himself. "And the plan seems to have worked."  
  
Anubis nodded, so you could just catch a glimpse of his face (If you could call it that) and then continued to look down. "You may go," he said after a few seconds. The Jaffa got to his feet, he was slightly annoyed, he had been expecting some kind of reward.  
  
*^*^*  
  
It never took SG-1 to long to get ready for a mission, sometimes Jack dragged it on a bit if it was a visit to a Toc'ra base for esample but he knew he'd have to go sooner or later. They were all ready in the Gate room less then fifteen minutes later, including Braitac who had agreed to help before he returned home to break the news to the famillirs of the Jaffa killed.  
  
The sargent, looking down at them from the control room screen, was beggining to dial the Gate address that the message had arrived from. The Gate in front of SG-1 began to turn in front of the five people as Hammond walked in, followed by a few airmen.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked, as if not noticing that they obviously were.  
  
Jack looked down at himself in irony and then around at his team and then back to Hammond, "Yeah," he said simply with a shrug. Hammond glared at him, he knew that Jack wasn't happy about the mission, if anything interupting hsi fishing he was never very happy.  
  
Hammond nodded as the Sargent's voice echoed through the room, "Shevron 4 - Encoded,"  
  
"Remember, if you need more back-up just ask," he nodded to them.  
  
"How couold we forget sir?" Jack asked, holding his gun under his arm.  
  
Hammond ignored him and turned to Braitac, "You sure you're up for this one?" he asked.  
  
Braitac nodded, as if suprised he woudl even ask.  
  
"Shervron 7 - Locked" The Sargent shouted through the speaker and the gate clicked, sending a blast of blue light at them and then staying calm, shimmering in the light.  
  
"Good Luck folks," Hammond said, backing off a bit as Daniel and Carter walked onto the ramp, follwed by Jack and then Teal'c and Braitac. All five of them went through the Gate together without another word.  
  
On the other side of the Gate SG-1 and Braitac arrived in an open field, the only thing to be seen was a forest and bushes metres ahead of them. Jack turned to Carter and she nodded, looking down at her device. "Ok," Jack said, "So - No welcoming party?" he said, knowing he had said it too often.  
  
"I would have thought Jaffa would have been guarding the Gate," Sam said, putting her device away and looking around, in case anyone was spyign on them from the bushes. Daniel too looked around.  
  
"If the Jaffa attacking your doubles really did kill them then they would have found the device and knew you were coming," Braitac. Teal'c had explained too him about their clones.  
  
Suddenly the bushes russled and all of them held up their guns and staffs pointing them directly in front of them, aimiming for the figures now emerging out of the bushes. But they soon put them down again, looking foreword they stood still, being reminded of how long had past since they had last seen their clones.  
  
SG-1 stood in front of them.  
  
"Androids?" Braitac asked and both Teal'c nodded. Braitac looked at the fake Teal'c and nodded, "Very Realistic,"  
  
"Yeah," Daniel agreed, "'Cos the fake Jack's a pain in the ass."  
  
Jack looked at him about the speak but the fake Jack cut him off, "Hello to you to, Daniel," he snarled, "And you don't think your that great to work with do you?"  
  
Daniel looked at Jack, "Do you really think i'm a pain?" he asked.  
  
"Would have thought that was obvious . . ." he said, cutting himself off when Daniel gave him an evil glare, "No, no . . . Just how he's programmed,"  
  
"Look, guys," Carter said, at first no one was sure which one had spoke but then they realised it was the robot, "I know we have some issues but we have to forget them right now, we need to-"  
  
"Go back," The robot Daniel interupted her, The fake Jack looked at him.  
  
"What now Daniel?" he sighed.  
  
Jack nodded to Daniel and whispered, "Crazy ideas, just like you." Daniel pretended he hadn't heard him as their doubles argued.  
  
"Jack," The fake Daniel said, "We need to go back and get the weapon."  
  
"What weapon?" The real Daniel cut in.  
  
"It's a Goa'uld weapon, but not liek anything we're ever seen. It could be vital for protecting Earth . . ." Daniel said.  
  
Jack shook his head, "Ohhh No, you think your coming back to Earth?"  
  
The fake Jack stared at him, "No," he said, "I think we're goign back to get Daniel's weapon."  
  
Jack pointed a finger at his double and shouted, "Hsh!" then looked around to Carter and the others, "Now would i say that? C'mon, would i agree to one of Daniel's crazy plans?" The other members of SG-1 and Braitac shrugged, they didn't want to get involved.  
  
"Will you help us obtain the weapon O'Neill?" The double fo Teal'c said, Teal'c stared strongly at him, as did Braitac. "Without your help we could not get past the Jaffa and we think this weapon would help Earth. Of course, we would be happy to give it to you."  
  
Jack doubted the idea, it was Daniel's idea, even if he wasn't really Daniel and Daiel's ideas always seemed to get them killed. But even Braitac seemed strong about the idea, he put foreword a good argument and persuaded Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
"Might as well," Carter said as the end of the debate closed in.  
  
"Oh, Thanks Carter," Jack sighed, by this time he was leaning against the DHD.  
  
"We do nto have much time," Teal'c was saying, his voice sounded non- robotic, he was exactly liek the real Teal'c, "Will you help us O'Neill?"  
  
Jack finally agreed, he couldn't stay there alone. So it was settled, they woudl go back and get the weapon Daniel was on about. The clones had said they would lead them the right way and they had started to walk, in the direction of the city. 


	4. Tricked

A/N: Sorry. It's been a few days since i've updated, i've had some problems. But blink gets me through it ^-^ Still no spell check, bare with me please. Thanks for and please review. Answer the questions in C1 if you can pleeease! ^_^ Thankies and enjoy.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Chapter Four :: Tricked  
  
*^*^*  
  
The robot Jack led the way, followed by the real Jack and then the rest of the parade, The two sams, the two Teal'cs, the two Daniels (god help us), and Braitac. "So, How'd you escape from those Jaffa back there?" Jack questioned his double as they walked through the hillside trees.  
  
"We managed to kill them all," he said, brushing tree-branches out of his way, "There weren't that many." Jack nodded and looked back to check everyone was still with them.  
  
"Are there any Jaffa guarding the city?" They heard Daniel ask, asuming it was the real one.  
  
The double of Carter nodded, "We saw only a few, but we know a back way in."  
  
Jack nodded, "That's good," he said with a sigh. Why was he here? Why wasn't he fishing by the Misisipi . . .? With Sam . . . ?  
  
They continued to walk for about ten minutes. The city came into view soon, the real SG-1 were just as amaed by it as the fake ones had been only they guessed it was Goa'uld alot earlier. Fake Jack and his team led them across the hill, round the backl of the palace, not the way Nareed had led them, that would be pointless. This way took longer and there was a chance they could have been spotted but they kept on going, until they reached the end of the hill and the back of the palace.  
  
Some Jaffa stood, guarding the door, their staff weapons by their sides, they looked uneasy about something, maybe they knew someone was there? "This is gonna' be a piece of cake," Jack muttered, it was the robot Jack who said it, as he pulled his gun up to his face and knelt down behind a tree.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Sure," he muttered, God, he hated himself.  
  
The rest of the teams got behind trees as well. The fake Jack signalled to them and then pressed the trigor on his own gun. One of the Jaffa let out a cry and then fell to the ground the toher one then helf up his staff and looked around, onyl to be met with another blast from the fake Teal'c staff weapon.  
  
They all then stood up, and waited a few seconds, waiting to see if anyone had heard them, but no one came, and they began to walk foreword. "Does not it seem slightly careless to you that only to Jaffa are guarding the palace?" Teal'c asked Braitac quietly as they aproached the door. Braitac nodded.  
  
For a moment the fake SG-1 seemed to ignore their real doubles. Jack asked Sam for some C4 and then he blew the door, it was like they broke into Goa'uld palaces everyday. Once the door had blown, they all looked ar the corridor before them. It was indeed Goa'uld, but a certain design Braitac and the real SG-1 recognized. "Anubis . . ." Daniel whispered and everyone turned their headsto gaze at him.  
  
"Wow," Jack said, "This just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Then eh turned to his double and looked ahead of him, "Come on then, Let's go kick some Jaffa butt and get the . . . the . . . thing, you want."  
  
"The weapon?" The fake Daniel said.  
  
"Right . . ." Jack said, he didn't really care what it was.  
  
*^*^*  
  
A few minutes later they were walking the corridors of the palace, the two Jack's first, and then everyone else with Braitac watching from behind. "Where exactly is this weapon?" Carter asked.  
  
"We don't know exactly . . ." The fake Jack said and that was when Jack himself put his gun down and looked at his clone, angrily.  
  
"You are joking, right?" he growled.  
  
Everyone just looked at him, however his clone ignored him and conitnued; "But this room here," he said, they went over to a door which opened once the clone of Carter put in the code on his signal. "See, it's a control room, Someone could stay here and guide us."  
  
"I will," Braitac said, stepping foreword.  
  
"Then i will stay with you," Teal'c said.  
  
"No, Teal'c, we need you with us," Both the Jack's said and then looked at one another. Teal'c nodded to the real Jack.  
  
The fake Daniel, closely followed by the real one and Braitac walked over to the control pannel. Daniel pressed somethign and a screen came up. It was a map of the palace. The double fo Daniel pointed ot verious parts and began; "See, all the green dots are Jaffa and Goa'uld, Symbitoes. All these yellow dots are us, humans, and that red dot-" his finger moved across the map to a large room, guarded by a few Jaffa, as it looked. "That's were the weapon is."  
  
"Azgard technology . . ." Carter said, remembering when she was in the Azgard lab on the planet when they saved Thor. The fake and real Daniel's nodded at her.  
  
"I'll stay here with Braitac," The fake Daniel sai and his Jack nodded.  
  
"Ok," the real Jack said, "Let's move out," and with that they all left except fake Daniel and Braitac.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"Ok, now on the other side of this door are the Jaffa, get ready," The fake Daniel's voice boomed through their radios. This time the real Sam went foreword to open the door, holding her gun in front of her. As it rose up they saw the Jaffa and then their blasts from their weapons. The two SG-1's fired back, and the gun fight continued, until all the Jaffa lay on the ground, dead.  
  
Then Jack signalled to Carter to open the other door, switching hsi radio on. "Daniel?" he asked, "Braitac? any Jaffa on this side of the door?"  
  
Their answer came from Daniel, "No, None." he said, with a grin. Behind him on the floor Braitac lay bleeding from his stomach and in front of him on the map, as he saw the door open and the two teams walk in side he watched the mass of green dots move about on the screen.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Sam, Jack, Teal'c and the real Daniel held their weapons up in defense, but there were too many Jaffa. Their serpent weapons hit them with quick blasts and the real SG-1 fell to the ground, only leaving the intruders. The first- prime to Anubis, who was stood near an empty throne walked foreword. "Nice work SG-1," He grinned.  
  
"No problem," Jack said back. folding his arms. "There was another one with them, Daniel is taking care of him."  
  
The first-prime nodded, "Have them taken to a holding cell," he ordered to the Jaffa in Goa'uld and they proceeded to drag the stunned SG-1 away. 


	5. Plan

A/N: Hey again! Sorry, it's been so long since I have updated -_- Anyway, how are you all? Hope your still reading this. Thanks btw, let's not answer Becky's questions. Neh, it doesn't matter, just please review, I like to know what you think ^_^ I finally got Word200 btw, It's old but it's better then some other programmers. Anyhoo No flames and enjoy!  
  
*^*^*  
  
Chapter Five :: Plan  
  
*^*^*  
  
Daniel, or his robot, fiddled around with the bottoms on the control panel. He was trying to shut off the map in front of him. He did not look around to see what Braitac was doing, and if he had have done, he would have seen the master get to his feet, holding his staff weapon to Daniel's back.  
  
However, when the staff turned on, making a hissing sound, Daniel heard it and swooped round, pure hatred in his mechanical eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked, as if it was not obvious.  
  
But Braitac ignored him; he shot his staff right into Daniel's stomach. It hit him, hard, but there was no blood just a flash and then from inside him you could see metal and wires. Braitac shot again, this time further up and the robot dropped to the floor.  
  
Braitac eyed him carefully, how could he be sure the thing was dead? Or at least out? He walked over to him and kicked him gently, the robot rolled over, he had too large marks reveling his circuits, he wouldn't recover anytime soon.  
  
Then Braitac turned to the panel and looked at it. He knew what to do, he just read it, but he had never seen it used by Apophis while he was in his service. He pressed a small button with a word on that resembled communication and then put his finger on the map where he recognized three yellow dots and one green one, in a holding cell.  
  
"O'Neill?" He asked finally. "Teal'c? Can you hear me?"  
  
*^*^*  
  
Down in the cell Jack stood up as he heard Braitac's voice. "Wahey, Braitac, buddy!" he cried, "We can hear you. What happened up there?" The other members of SG-1 were now literally on the edge of their seats listening.  
  
Braitac's voice boomed through to them and they heard it loudly, "The robot Daniel Jackson attacked me," he began. Jack looked at Daniel who shrugged.  
  
"Guess my fighting skills improved then . . ." He said to himself. Braitac carried on, "I have seemed to delay him with my weapon. It is up to you what I do next, I came on this mission under your command, and shall I come to your cell?"  
  
"No," Jack said almost immediately. He remembered how the 'Gate was not guarded and thought to himself. "Go to the Stargate, go get help!" He cried, feeling like an idiot shouting up to the ceiling.  
  
"As you wish," Braitac said and then they heard a small click, the system had been turned off, hopefully Braitac was on his way, or not? Maybe Daniel had got to him? SG-1 had no way of knowing. Jack sat down on the ledge by the wall and brought one of his legs up onto it, leaning on it.  
  
"I'm assuming you have a plan . . . ?" Daniel began, raising an eyebrow at Jack.  
  
Jack turned his head to look at him, "Yeah, we sit here and wait for Braitac and back-up."  
  
"And what if Braitac can not reach the Stargate?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Then we're doomed aren't we?" Jack said, with a sigh.  
  
"Thank-you Mr. Positive-"Daniel tried to say, but was cut off by Jack.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah," he said, looking up slightly, "My phrase."  
  
A few minutes later SG-1 were still in the cell. Sam leant against the wall, both her feet up on the ledge and her arms round them, Teal'c sat next to her, his feet apart, he leant back against the wall. On the other side were Jack, still sat how he was before and Daniel, leant foreword, staring deeply at the floor.  
  
"This is weird," Jack said to himself but everyone looked up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Carter asked, sounding eager.  
  
"Well usually the overdramatic, needs-a-fashion-sense Bad-guy has come in by now bragging about their "God" and saying how easy it was to catch us." SG-1 groaned in disappointment, they had been expecting a plan.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Outside, the Stargate stood high into the clouds looming over several Jaffa, including the first prime to Anubis but also the three remaining SG- 1 robots. One Jaffa was stood next to the DHD as if waiting for a command. "Where is the other one?" The first-prime ordered the fake O'Neill, he was referring to Daniel.  
  
"Ah, some Jaffa said they found him injured, looks like old Braitac is on the loose." Jack answered him. The first-prime cursed in Goa'uld. Then he sighed, "No matter," he spat, "We will deal with him, and you know your mission I trust?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," O'Neill went on, "Go to Earth, pretend to be the real SG-1 and take over the base, OK? We get it." Then he opened out his hand to reveal a gold mini hand device on it, admitting a small ray of light, "Thanks for these by the way."  
  
The first-prime nodded, "Incase you are in need of them," he said and then glared at the Jaffa standing at the DHD, "Dial!" he ordered in Goa'uld and the Jaffa began to dial Earth. One . . . Two . . . In no time the Gate was shimmering blue once again.  
  
"What no good lucks?" Jack asked but gave up as he saw the look the first- prime gave him as a response. He nodded to the other too robots and they began to walk up the steps leading to the Stargate and then disappeared through it . . .  
  
In the bushes nearby someone moved and then got down as the Jaffa turned. They ignored it after a while and in their groups, began to walk away. Braitac looked through the leaves as the last of them left, a frown on his face. He had to go back, warn them . . . 


End file.
